1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a smoke extraction device for use during a surgical procedure. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a smoke extraction device adapted to be attached to the handpiece of an electrosurgical instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
Modern surgical techniques require a variety of surgical instruments which generate smoke and/or fumes. These instruments include electrosurgical and laser surgical instruments for cutting and coagulating tissue. The generation of smoke and/or fumes at a surgical site creates a variety of problems. For example, smoke at the surgical site can impair the visibility of the surgeon increasing the difficulty of the surgery or necessitating the use of an assistant to clear the surgical site. The fumes may also cause noxious odors which may irritate those present at the surgery. Moreover, particulates released when tissue is burned can potentially carry bacteria and viruses.
Smoke extraction devices for use with electrosurgical and laser surgical instruments are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,442 to Hirschfeld discloses a smoke aspirating electrosurgical device for incising and cauterizing anatomical structures. The device includes a handle and a blade attached to the forward end of the handle. An aspirating channel having a channel inlet positioned above the blade is formed in the handle. The channel is connected to a suction tube. During use, smoke produced by incision or cauterization is drawn into the channel inlet and evacuated through the suction tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,709 to Johnson discloses a vacuum hood attachment for electrosurgical instruments including an annular sleeve which is positioned about a cauterizing blade of an electrosurgical instrument. A vacuum outlet which communicates with the interior of the annular sleeve is adapted to be connected to a source of vacuum. When a surgical procedure is being performed, smoke is withdrawn from the surgical site through the annular sleeve of the vacuum hood attachment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,657 and 5,451,223 to Ben-Simhon disclose electrosurgical instruments having a cutting/coagulating electrode and a suction tube adapted to be connected to a source of suction. The cutting/coagulating electrode is completely surrounded by and positioned within the frontal open end of the tube. During operation of the electrosurgical device, smoke generated at a surgical site is drawn over the cutting/coagulating electrode and removed through the suction tube.
One problem that exists with known smoke extraction devices is that when smoke is removed from the surgical site over the electrosurgical tool, e.g., incising or cauterizing blade, visibility at the surgical site may be obscured. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved smoke extraction device which can be inexpensively manufactured while still providing improved visibility and smoke collection at the surgical site.